Jinga lala hu hu
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- Rhasya Dweep-3 Purvi's revenge on Pankaj...


Set after - **Rhasya dweep** - **3**…written on request of SS…so m dedicating this to her…hope u nd all others like it…

**Pankaj** having leaves on his head dancing - Jinga la la hu…jinga la la hu…jinga la hu….jinga la la hu hu nd he dance like mad face towards Purvi…

**Purvi** shocked looking at him dn she shouted - Pankaj ye sab kya hai…

**Pankaj** scared first dn than keep on dancing nd singing - Jinga la la hu…

**Purvi** - Pankajjj ruko…

**Pankaj** continues - jinga la hu jinga lala hu…

**Purvi** gives him warning - Pankaj Dr. Salunkhe mil jaye na phir tumhara dance dekhta hu…

**Pankaj** continues - jinga la hu…jinga la la hu…

**Purvi** - Pankajjj nd she run after him…

**Pankaj** - jinga la la hu jinga la la hu…nd he fall in mud…

**Purvi** run towards him to support nd in next second that caught in trap…dn trap lifted up to tree…

**Next scene** -

Purvi nd Pankaj stuck in jaal…

**Pankaj** - Purviiiiii bachaoooo…

**Purvi** consoling - main yehi hu **Pankajjj**…

**Pankaj** - Purvi…mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai… are hum log kitna upar latak gaye hai… chakkar a raha hai Purvi mujhe chakkar a raha…nd he look upward - hey Bhagwaan bacha le mujhe Bhagwaan…dn he look around - are Jungle ki devi…main kabhi aapke fall fruit nahin todunga… mujhe bacha lo plzzz…

**Purvi** scolding - chup…chup raho Pankaj…aur socho ke karna kya hai…

**Pankaj** - are kya karna hai…hum log latak gye hai aur abb marne wale hai…

**Purvi** - kya bol rahe ho tum…chup baitho…bachaooo…nd there she saw someone is coming towards them dn they ask for help...dn then Ranvijay save them…

**Next Day** -

**CID BUREAU**- **Mumbai**….

**Pankaj** enters bureau…singing a song…in his own masti…

_**Hai apna dil to awaara na jaane kis pe ayega….hai apna dil…**_nd he got shocked to see everyone staring at him all standing in line…stop at door…nd look at everyone's face - _ye sab log to mujhe hi dekh rahe hain…_

**Pankaj** opens his eyes wide - aap…aap sab log mujhe aisa kyu ghoor rahe hain…nd he look at himself - main theek to lag raha hu na…nd he signals Purvi raising her eyebrows that whats going on…

**Purvi** make innocent face nd nodded her head in no…

**Freddy** come forward dn immediately start dancing - _jingha lala hu hu…jinga lala hu hu…jingha lala hu hu…_

**Pankaj** shocked nd give angry look to Purvi…

**Purvi** shrugged hiding her laugh…

**Abhi** move ahead holding apple in his hand - apple khaoge Pankaj?

**Pankaj** blow his nose in anger nd again look at Purvi…

Purvi look to other side…

**Daya** - nahin Abhijeet no apple plzzz…Jungle ki Devi bura maan jayegi nd he look upward by folding his hands - _hey Jungle ki Devi…aaj ke baad main tumhare kabhi aapke phal fruit nahin toduga…_

Everyone stand holds their laugh…

**Pankaj** feels embarrass - aapse ye sab kisne kaha…nd he look at Purvi…

**Abhi** - Pankaj Purvi ki taraf kya dekh rahe ho…usne hamse kuch nahin kaha…

**Freddy** again jumped in front of him - _Jingha lala hu hu jingha lala hu hu…_

**Pankaj** move his face towards Abhi - Sirrrrrr….plz aap ye sab rokiye…

**Purvi** hold her head - chakkar a raha hai Pankaj…tumhe chakkar a raha hai…

**Pankaj** tighten his teeth looking at her opening his eyes wide in anger - Purviiiiii mazaak bana diya mera…khoob achhi dosti nibhayi tumne… abhi batata hu…nd he move towards her in ager…

**Purvi** pointed finger towards him - Pankaj dekho…peet doongi main agar mujhe panga liya to…she speaks in challenging tone…

**Pankaj** - achha…dekhta hu abhi...

**Purvi** - aur jo tumne itni der wahan mere dimaag ka dahi kiya wo nd she looks at Abhijeet - Sir aap nahin jaante…ek to hum log fase huae the upar se ye Pankaj…ye ladka hoke ladkiyon ki tarah…

**Pankaj** interrupts in anger - are dosti naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai…itni sa secret nahin rakh saki tum…nd he move towards her…

**Daya** - Pankaj…stop…tum use is tarah tang nahin kar sakte…he stops him forward his hand towards him….

**Pankaj** - Sir…aap rehna dijiye…aap bhi to iske saath milke mera mazaak bana rahe hain…

**Abhi** give anger look to everyone - sab log sudhar jao…koi Pankaj ka mazaak nahin udayega…he speaks in ordering tone…

Kaun Pankaj ka mazaak uda raha hai…zara hame bhi to pata chale - **ACP** speaks while entering the bureau…

Good morning Sir - everyone wishes him…

**ACP** - Good morning…

**Rajat** - koi nahin Sir…hum sab to bas aise hi thora sa…he speaks in serious tone…

**ACP** look at apples on table - waise ye phal fruit kaun kha raha hai… Jungle se aye hai kya…he speaks looking at Pankaj…

**Pankaj's** heart break dn give him bechari look - Sir aap bhi?

Everyone again hides his laugh…

**ACP** - Main bhi kya Pankaj…Jhinga lala hu hu…Jhinga lala hu hu…dn he move towards his cabin….

Everyone gets shocked nd look at each other on ACP's reaction…

**Author's note** -

Guys…hope u like it…Thanks for reading this…

Kd


End file.
